Manzanas y Chocolate
by Ferxo Malfoy
Summary: Draco vuelve a Hogwarts para intentar recuperar parte de su vida después de la guerra, al llegar se encuentra con que el puesto de Premio Anual está a su alcance, y con él su orgullo renovado. ¿Cómo encajará esto una Hermione hostil que se niega a compartir con el hurón la corona que siempre a deseado?
1. El hurón vuelve a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1 - El hurón vuelve a Hogwarts.**

En el despacho de la recién nombrada directora de Hogwarts, ese día se entablaba una discusión entre dos cuadros parlantes y una muy contrariada McGonagall que intentaba entender el punto de sus dos antiguos compañeros ya fallecidos.

-Minerva debes entender que Hogwarts es un sitio donde la igualdad debe perdurar y el perdón debe enseñarse- decía un apacible Dumbledore desde su retrato- sé que tú antes lo creías como yo, y también sé que será un año muy duro para ti debido a lo que te pedimos, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

La directora se revolvió incomoda en su asiento al escuchar a su antiguo mentor y compañero expresar como veía que su forma de pensar había cambiado a una más fría durante la guerra.

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó en el colegio después de tu muerte Albus, fue horrible, y todo empezó después de que ese chico nos traicionara.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo directora McGonagall- terció con su siempre calmada voz el retrato de Snape- en aquel entonces ya sabíamos que tramaba mi ahijado, sabíamos que Voldemort le había ordenado matar a Dumbledore, buscamos soluciones, pero no vimos otra forma de poder infiltrarme de nuevo en las filas del señor tenebroso, requeríamos de alguien dentro para proteger a Potter, y aunque me duela decirlo, en realidad usamos al chico para nuestros fines sin que lo supiera.

-Es posible Severus, pero en un principio el buscaba la muerte de Albus, falló dos veces antes de conseguirlo, no puedo fiarme de alguien así de nuevo entre estas paredes.

-Ten en cuenta que estaba asustado Minerva, no tenía a quien acudir, las creencias enseñadas por su padre no le permitía pedir ayuda- Dumbledore hablaba recordando el pasado, mirando las baldosas de piedra del suelo- además, nunca me hubiera matado, ni en un millón de años, lo vi en sus ojos, él no quería eso, no quería ser un asesino, no fue sino por el sacrificio de Severus que ese chico está vivo, sino Bellatrix o cualquier otro mortifago nos habría matado a los dos aquella noche por no cumplir lo que le habían encomendado.

-Olvidando sus anteriores errores, estamos hablando de un chico que requiere protección- dijo Snape señalando desde lejos con sus ojos negros la portada de "El Profeta" en el escritorio de la directora- como ya sabes tengo un cuadro en la mansión, yo lo presencie Minerva, vi como los mortifagos huidos entraron en Malfoy Manior y mataban a Lucius por traidor, sino hubiera sido por los aurores Narcissa y su hijo habrían muerto también, y aunque de momento están a salvo en casa de Andrómeda Black, dudo que este ataque sea algo aislado, volverán a intentarlo.

McGonagall cada vez estaba más incómoda por la "bronca" que la estaba cayendo de los dos antiguos directores, pues aunque no la gustaba lo que escuchaba, sabia en su fuero interno que tenían razón.

-¡Bien, está bien! no es necesario que me sigan intentando convencer- atajó viendo como Albus abría la boca para volver a la carga- permitiré que Draco Malfoy vuelva a Hogwarts- sentenció al fin- y ahora antes de que vuelvan con este tema me gustaría hablar de otro problema que tengo respecto al nuevo curso, los Premios Anuales.

* * *

Días después en el Londres muggle, Hermione, esperaba a sus amigos en el andén del tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts de nuevo, iban a cursar juntos su 7º año, así como la gran mayoría de los alumnos que no habían podido hacerlo adecuadamente el año anterior debido a la guerra que se había librado contra Voldemort.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó esta desde lejos haciendo que se volviera para encontrar una larga cabellera pelirroja acercándose- ¡Ginny! -Las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas ese verano, y estaban muy contentas porque ahora estarían en la misma clase. Poco más atrás llegaban saludando los demás conformantes del Trio de Oro.

-¡Hola chicos, pensé que no llegaban, el tren está a punto de salir!- contesto Hermione.

-Ron se durmió, como siempre- dijo Harry con pesadez, seguramente le había costado despertar al pelirrojo.

-¡Hey!, yo no me duermo siempre, es solo que anoche pase mucho tiempo viendo ese aparato que tienes en Grimmauld Place con gente pequeña dentro haciendo teatro, ¡no tengo la culpa si es tan entretenido!- intentó explicar Ron.

Hermione con cara de desconcierto creyó saber de qué aparato hablaba -Se llama televisor Ron, y no es que tenga gente dentro, en realidad son actores que se graban y entonces- viendo la cara de su amigo pensó que mejor era dejarle con sus conclusiones- tienes razón, son gente pequeña haciendo teatro…

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros y bostezo como dando a entender que le daba igual, estaba por responder cuando divisó un pelo rubio platinado -¡No puedo creer que tenga tanta cara de volver a Hogwarts!

-¿Quién?- pregunto Harry siguiendo la vista hacia donde miraba su amigo -Malfoy, no esperaba que regresara, leí en el Profeta que su padre murió hace menos de un mes en su casa, lo mató un grupo de mortifagos huidos por creerle traidor a la causa del Señor Oscuro.

-Una verdadera pena que no acabaran el trabajo, al final todos los tontos tienen suerte- comento Ron con asco.

-Supongo que tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí, quedó absuelto de todos los cargos gracias al testimonio de Harry- comento Ginny más para sí que para los demás.

-Algo que nunca llegué a entender, es cierto que no reconoció a Harry en la mansión Malfoy, pero permitió que Hermione sufriera a manos de su tía Bellatrix sin hacer nada, además fue su culpa que mataran a Dumbledore, y por si fuera poco tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, todos la vimos!- exaltó Ron con rabia.

-Aun así nos ayudó de otras formas Ron, no podía dejar que fuera a la cárcel sabiendo que Dumbledore quería salvarlo incluso a costa de su propia vida, y menos después de la ayuda que su madre me dio, sin los Malfoy no estaríamos aquí hoy- concluyo Harry.

-Deberíamos subir al tren ya, antes de que se llenen todos los compartimentos- sentenció Ginny cogiendo la mano de su novio Harry y su baúl para intentar acabar con la discusión.

Hermione se quedó observando un rato a Malfoy, estaba bastante diferente del año pasado, en apariencia su mayor cambio estaba en su pelo, apenas era apreciable pero lo tenía algo más corto que antes y sobre todo despeinado, nada que ver con esas cantidades de gomina que usaba anteriormente. Ya no tenía esas ojeras típicas de cansancio que tanto se notaban en su blanquecina piel, además que sus ojos grises eran diferentes, no sabía exactamente que era pero habían cambiado, tenían otro brillo. Claro está su vestimenta nunca cambiaría, traje negro impoluto, que probablemente costaba más que la clínica dental de sus padres al completo, nunca entendería como alguien con un odio tan promulgado hacia los muggle como tenía el rubio usaba trajes diseñados por ellos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que preferiría una vestimenta de mago, túnica o capa, sin embargo allí estaba, altivo como nunca y con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Oh mierda!- Hermione desvió la mirada inmediatamente viéndose atrapada y sonrojándose al extremo, pensó que lo mejor sería seguir a sus amigos al interior del tren, ya se había descubierto bastante ante el hurón albino, que aunque cambiado en apariencia, seguro seguía siendo el mismo capullo.

Casi al final del tren los amigos encontraron un compartimento vacío y dejando los baúles se sentaron a hablar de sus respectivos veranos y de cómo pasarían este último curso en Hogwarts. Durante el trayecto se habían encontrado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, Neville y Luna entre ellos, y también con algunos Slytherin que no pensaban volverían a ver, como Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott o Pansy Parkinson.

El viaje lo pasaron riendo, viendo como Ron ponía mala cara cada vez que Ginny le daba un beso a Harry mientras Hermione le echaba la bronca por enfadarse sabiendo que él, había hecho lo mismo con ella. Después de reconstruir la Madriguera habían estado saliendo durante una gran parte del verano viviendo allí, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían verse como algo más que hermanos y decidieron dejar su relación, según Hermione, cuando se besaban le recordaba al incesto.

-Deberíamos ir cambiándonos, queda poco para llegar al castillo- comentó Hermione.

-Sí, es buena idea, tengo ganas de ver el castillo, dicen que lo han cambiado al reconstruirlo, espero que haya televisores de esos en las habitaciones- comento Ron en broma.

-No lo creo Ron, yo de lo que estoy más preocupada es de la elección de Premios Anuales y Prefectos de este año, que se sepa no le han enviado la carta a nadie.

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy seguro de que serás Premio Anual, todos sabemos que siempre ha sido tu sueño desde que entraste a Hogwarts.

-Eso espero Harry, necesito el pase directo al Ministerio que dan para estudiar leyes mágicas.

-Yo quiero ser Prefecta, nunca lo he sido, me iban a escoger el año pasado pero por razones obvias no pudo ser- comento Ginny saliendo del tren.

-Estaría bien que me tocase a mí también, así haríamos las rondas juntos- dijo Harry dándole un beso leve en los labios a su novia sonriendo.

-¡Que no estáis solos!- saltó Ron provocando las risas de todos.

* * *

Draco nunca pensó en volver a Hogwarts, odiaba ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos, su antebrazo le picaba solo con ver la torre de astronomía desde lejos, sin embargo allí estaba de nuevo, subido en el carruaje que le dejaría a las puertas del castillo, su madre y su nueva tía Andrómeda, a la cual conocía desde hace un mes, habían insistido en que era lo mejor para su futuro y para el apellido Malfoy.

Después de la muerte de Lucius, Narcissa había quedado destrozada, no porque amara a su marido, eso ya había partido hace mucho, sino porque se encontraba sola, nadie de su anterior circulo quería volver a saber nada de ella, como si nuestra familia fuera una apestada, y tal como un regalo, de una apestada a otra, apareció su hermana, Andrómeda Black, con un bebe en brazos llamado Teddy, y una renovada esperanza de volver a ser una familia ahora que no estaba "el mortifago" en la casa.

-¿Sabéis que Lavender Brown ha vuelto a la escuela?, la vi antes en el tren con las Patil.

Escuché que decía Pansy a mi lado.

-Dicen que la mordió Greyback, y que ahora tiene que tomar matalobos, una poción que creo Snape hace años que evita perder el control al transformarse en luna llena- comento Theo.

-Bueno, ahora tendrá más razones para dejarme arañazos en la espalda cuando este en mi cama- se pavoneo Blaise riendo.

-A veces das asco Blaise.

-Tranquila Pansy, siempre tendré un sitio para ti también.

-¡Ni lo sueñes pulpo!

Buscando ayuda contra "el pulpo", la morena se dio cuenta de que el rubio platino hacía rato que estaba ausente con la mirada perdida hacia el carruaje de delante, donde iban Potter and friends riendo de alguna estupidez.

Pansy sabía que Draco ya no era el mismo que conocía antes, durante este verano se habían dado cuenta todos sus amigos, el rubio estaba destrozado por dentro, intentaba seguir aparentando orgullo y serenidad pero se le notaba a leguas que todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra le estaba pasando factura mentalmente, ver a Granger de nuevo le recordaba demasiado lo ocurrido en la mansión con su tía Bellatrix.

-¿Draco estas bien?- le pregunto Pansy zarandeándole un poco del brazo y sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Ah? Si si, solo me distraje pensando en algo, ¿Qué decíais de quién?

-¡Que Blaise quiere violarme!- soltó la morena aparentando ser una princesa en apuros.

-Entonces lo siento por ti Blaise, una vez lo hagas, Pansy jamás te dejara ir, es como las serpientes pitón, se te enroscan en el cuello hasta que mueres- bromeó el rubio.

-¡Yo no soy una pitón malditos, aunque quizá sí que os mate asfixiados!- gritó la chica roja de la furia mientras sus amigos reían.

Al bajar del carruaje Draco divisó al trio de Oro entrando por el portón del castillo, al ver a Granger no pudo evitar recordar como la había atrapado infraganti observándole obnubilada en la estación de tren, hace tiempo eso le habría dado asco, quizá hasta le habría cabreado, sin embargo esta vez solo le había parecido divertido, y en cierta medida, agradable, esa maldita sabelotodo y su cara roja y avergonzada le había parecido ¿bonita quizás?, ¿esa sería la palabra adecuada?, la verdad no conseguía descifrar estos pensamientos, ni quería hacerlo, era más fácil así.

-Creo que tengo que dejar el whysky de fuego- susurró negando con la cabeza y entrando también al castillo detrás de sus amigos.


	2. Entre Peleas y estudios

**Capítulo 2 – Entre peleas y estudios**

La mañana siguiente, el ruido ensordecedor del despertador muggle que habían puesto las chicas la noche anterior despertó a Hermione levantándose de la cama como si de un resorte se tratara, estaba acostumbrada a ello, no la gustaba dormir hasta tarde, incluso en días de descanso, ya tenía un horario definido de sueño que no podía evitar cumplir, esto no le pasaba a su compañera de habitación pelirroja, que estaba más que acostumbrada a dormir con cualquier ruido debido a sus años en la madriguera.

― Ginny levanta, hay que bajar a desayunar ―llamó Hermione mientras se metía en el baño a ducharse.

― ¡Cierra las cortinas! ―fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar su amiga con la cara en la almohada intentando taparse de los rayos de sol.

― ¡Venga, ya escuchaste a la directora ayer, hay que estudiar mucho o no lo conseguiremos!

― Pero si a mí me da igual Hermione, eres tú la que necesita ser Premio Anual ―pudo responder ya haciendo intentos de levantarse de la cama.

Hermione en la ducha asintió recordando la pasada noche y el porqué de que debía estudiar tanto.

El banquete de bienvenida del día anterior había sido de lo más normal, el gran salón estaba perfectamente restaurado, y un sombrero seleccionador bastante ajado había puesto a cada niño en sus respectivas casas, el único problema fue lo mencionado después por la directora McGonagall, la selección de Premios Anuales.

― _Como ya sabrán todos los alumnos de 5º curso en adelante, este año no han sido enviadas las cartas para Prefecto o Premio Anual, no ha sido una equivocación, es simplemente que la plana de profesores no hemos podido determinar quienes merecen estos títulos honoríficos por la falta de puntuaciones de los años anteriores. Dado que esta situación debía resolverse de alguna manera, los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y yo misma hemos ideado una solución, una prueba de conocimientos- se escucharon varios abucheos por las mesas de las casas- que se realizara dentro de dos semanas, y que contendrá preguntas de cada asignatura principal, el temario específico estará mañana a primera hora en el tablón de anuncios del comedor. Después de esto, solo puedo desearos buena suerte, y que tengáis un buen curso, ¡A COMER TODOS!_

Así había empezado la pesadilla, todos estaban como locos, una simple prueba podía darles acceso inmediato al ministerio, la guerra con sus desgracias y todo había dado ahora la oportunidad a muchos de redimir su anterior pereza con los estudios y conseguir una distinción.

Pensando en esto, Hermione salió de la ducha ansiosa y se empezó a vestir lo más rápido posible con el uniforme, necesitaba bajar cuanto antes a comprobar el temario.

― Ginny te toca, me visto y voy bajando, lo siento por no esperarte.

― Valeeee, no sé a qué viene tanta prisa pero te veo en el comedor.

La castaña salió de su sala común saludando a los pocos madrugadores que conversaban en los sillones pero sin detenerse, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, el anuncio de la prueba.

― Veamos, parece que es casi entero práctico, y no parece difícil, Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos será sencillo, Transformaciones… esta parte tendré que practicarla, DCAO, invocar un Patronus corpóreo, es difícil pero sé que puedo hacerlo, y por último… ¡oh no!, esta poción, Slughorn tiene que estar bromeando, Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, esa poción solo la había conseguido hacer bien Harry en sexto curso, y fue gracias al libro del príncipe mestizo, dudaba que ahora pudiera, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba en un principio. Un delicioso aroma a manzana verde le vino a la nariz en ese momento.

― Granger no eres transparente, no me dejas ver el tablón, aparta, no creo que una sabelotodo como tu necesite ver el temario, ¿tú lo sabes todo no es así?, ¿para qué quiere estudiar un ratón de biblioteca como tú?

La voz detrás de ella la asustó pero cuando se recompuso supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, solo alguien podía ser tan capullo.

― Malfoy ―dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y encarando al rubio que sostenía una manzana verde mordida― ya decía yo que nadie era capaz de insultar tantas veces a alguien en una sola frase, con esa capacidad verbal dudo que te haga falta estudiar demasiado tampoco.

― Vaya al fin te das cuenta de mi inteligencia sobrehumana, pensé que eso a lo que llamas cerebro y que guardas bajo el nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo nunca reconocería a una mente superior.

― Si tu mente es tan superior, ¿cómo es que nunca me has ganado en ninguna evaluación en todos los años que hemos estado en Hogwarts?

― Eso no es cierto leoncita sabionda, nunca me ganaste en clases de vuelo ―le dijo Draco con una socarrona sonrisa adornando su cara, el maldito le estaba recordando sus, debía admitir, patéticos intentos anteriores de usar una escoba para volar.

― Pero algo así no cuenta hurón albino, volar no es una verdadera asignatura y además fue en primero ―le respondió Hermione airada, se burlaba de ella con esa tontería del vuelo.

― Bueno supongo que tendré que ir a decirle esto a la profesora Hooch, será una pena, la vas a hacer llorar, tantos años intentando ser la alumna perfecta y ahora todo se irá por la borda ―rio el Slytherin haciendo pantomimas de un corazón roto.

― Merlín no te soporto, pensé que después de todo habrías cambiado en algo pero sigues siendo exactamente igual de capullo, me voy, prefiero no escucharte más ―dijo Hermione mientras intentaba abrirse paso empujando sin éxito al rubio que tenía en medio de su camino.

― Vale Granger te dejare ir, pero recuerda algo, no soy yo el que se queda mirando mi perfecto cuerpo en la estación de tren, sé que soy atractivo pero recuerda que no te tocaría ni con un palo, así que la próxima vez intenta no sonrojarte ―soltó de repente apartándose y dirigiéndose a su respectiva mesa con una gran sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione se había quedado muda, se vio totalmente atrapada y sin respuesta, los colores subieron de nuevo a sus mejillas sin ella desearlo.

― ¡Eso es, justo como ahora! voy a tener que llamarte tomatito sabiondo Granger ―volvió a reír Draco justo antes de desaparecer entre la gente que ya bajaba a desayunar.

― ¡Eso no paso como dices maldito hurón, tu solo me produces asco! ―dijo mirando por donde se había ido el rubio― mierda, tierra trágame…

― ¡Hermione! ―la voz de Ginny asustó a la castaña poniéndose blanca, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado a Malfoy― vamos a desayunar, los chicos ya están en el comedor.

― Ah? Si claro, vamos- respondió casi automáticamente ―menos mal, salvada, no tengo ganas de explicar a Ron y a Harry con lo cabezones que son que no me gusta Malfoy, que solo ha sido otra forma suya de joderme.

El desayuno fue bastante normal, Harry y Ginny estaban igual de pegajosos que siempre, no les separabas ni con disolvente, esa pareja eran tal para cual, y Ron, comiendo todo lo que entraba en su radio de visión a una velocidad sobrehumana, la verdad es que ya debería de estar acostumbrada, pero nunca dejaría de darme algo de asco ver una escena tan dantesca. Lo único que me tuvo bastante intranquila fue que el maldito hurón alvino no dejaba de mirar hacia aquí con esa maldita sonrisa suya, daban ganas de borrársela de otro puñetazo como el de tercero.

― Solo Malfoy es capaz de hacerme ser tan agresiva ―dijo la castaña en voz casi inaudible mientras cogía un pastel de chocolate para calmar su enojo, el chocolate siempre ayudaba, además de que la encantaba.

― ¿Has dicho algo Hermione? ―escuchó que preguntaba una voz conocida a su derecha.

―No, nada Neville, por cierto como ha ido tu verano, veo que decidiste volver para acabar Hogwarts.

Neville había crecido mucho, ya no era el chico gordito y patoso de la clase, ahora era alto y bien desarrollado, muchas chicas andaban detrás de él, sobre todo desde su gran papel en la guerra, se había vuelto muy popular, y eso a un chico tímido como él no le gustaba demasiado.

― Sí, quiero especializarme en Herbología, trabajar de profesor, quizá aquí en Hogwarts, así que no me quedaba mucha más opción que volver, y mi verano fue genial, fui con mi abuela a España, su comunidad mágica es impresionante.

― Vaya, así que profesor, la verdad es que te pegaría mucho, incluso corriges a veces a la profesora Sprout, espero que tengas suerte con ello.

― Eso creo, incluso McGonagall me está animando a ello, bueno Hermione, me voy a clase, te veo luego que llego tarde ―el moreno salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

― Bueno supongo que yo tendré que hacer lo mismo, nos vemos más tarde chicos, yo ahora tengo Aritmancia ―se despidió de sus amigos saliendo del comedor directa a su primera clase del año.

El resto de la mañana fue fácil y tranquila, exceptuando la ultima hora, pociones, donde coincidían los Slytherin con los Gryffindor.

― Bueno, como primer día, hoy no vamos a hacer algo demasiado difícil ―habló el profesor Slughorn a la clase― necesito saber cómo andan vuestras habilidades en la materia para formar grupos de trabajo, así que quiero que cojáis vuestros calderos y hagáis una poción para inducir el sueño, también llamada, poción Wiggenweld, tenéis una hora, los ingredientes están en los armarios, recordar que no entrara en las calificaciones pero siempre es bueno impresionar al profesor ―rio el hombre tan bonachón como siempre.

Cuando todos estaban ya trabajando en sus respectivas ollas un niño de 2º vino llamando al anciano profesor de parte de McGonagall― vuelvo en un minuto muchachos, seguir trabajando ―dijo saliendo del aula.

― A ver cómo explico yo a Slughorn este año que sin el libro adecuado no tengo ni idea de lo que hago en pociones- susurro Harry a sus amigos que rieron ante el comentario.

― Al menos Seamus no ha escogido esta asignatura este año, eso nos quita la posibilidad de explosiones sorpresa ―comento Hermione

― Siempre nos quedaras tu Ron, no nos defraudes y haz explotar el caldero como tu bien sabes, al fin y al cabo podrías ser el aprendiz de Finnegan ―se desternilló Harry acompañado de varios más que escucharon la broma.

― JA, JA, me muero de la risa Harry, ya me las pagaras más tarde cuando te arrase al ajedrez mágico, veremos quien ríe el último ―dijo Ron con una voz macabra que hizo gracia de nuevo a todos. Las bromas entre los alumnos de la casa roja y dorada siguieron por un buen rato pues Slughorn no parecía volver.

Mientras, los integrantes de Slytherin intentaban preparar su poción sin demasiado éxito, el ruido que hacían los leones era descomunal y no hallaban la manera de concentrarse.

― ¡Eh leoncitos!, un poco de silencio que ya he puesto dos veces el mismo ingrediente porque me estáis volviendo loco con tanta risa ―critico Blaise a los Gryffindor arropado por sus compañeros.

― Exacto, estamos en una clase no en la leonera que tenéis por sala común ―apoyó Pansy con vehemencia.

― Es preferible una leonera a un cubil de serpientes rastreras y traicioneras ―respondió Ron secundado por gran parte de su casa.

― ¿Quieres que mi puño te enseñe lo rastreras que somos las serpientes asquerosa comadreja? ―devolvió Pansy muy cabreada por el insulto.

― ¡Inténtalo si te atreves putón! ―grito una alumna de Gryffindor defendiendo a su compañero.

Hermione observaba la escena que se estaba montando sin poder creerse lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después de todo lo pasado en la guerra aún no había forma de que Gryffindor y Slytherin se entendieran. Lo cierto es que comprendía un poco el punto de Blaise y compañía pero habían sido muy maleducados al pedir silencio, y eso es lo que había formado todo el embrollo. Sin embargo entre todo este alboroto había alguien que no se había involucrado en la pelea, Draco Malfoy se mantenía sentado en silencio con una sonrisa en su cara simplemente disfrutando el conflicto a su alrededor, pero sin intervenir en él.

― Harry mira el hurón, no se ha metido, si quiera se ha movido de su asiento, ¿no te parece raro? ―susurro Hermione al oído de su amigo.

― Pues sí que es raro ―respondió el chico de ojos verdes con la mirada clavada en el antiguo mortifago― seguro que está planeando algo.

Varios habían sacado ya sus varitas y se disponían a montar una batalla campal en medio del aula cuando apareció el profesor Slughtorn por la puerta pillando a más de media clase en posición de ataque a punto de liarse a hechizos.

― ¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí¡ ―grito el maestro visiblemente decepcionado con la actitud de sus alumnos.

― Nada en absoluto profesor, solo una pequeña discusión entre amigos ―intento salir del apuro Pansy con su más linda cara de niña buena.

― No creo que haya sido nada señorita Parkinson, pero voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez, no volverá a ocurrir algo similar en mi clase nunca, ¿entendido? ―dijo el docente con la mayor seriedad posible escuchando una respuesta general afirmativa de sus alumnos momentos después― ahora sigan con sus pociones en silencio.

La clase paso entre burbujeos de los calderos y miradas asesinas entre los integrantes de las casas más rivales de la historia de Hogwarts, la tormenta había pasado, pero Hermione dudaba que la calma perdurase demasiado


	3. Confesiones a un Mortífago

**Capítulo 3 – Confesiones a un Mortífago**

El tiempo pasó rápido los días siguientes, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya llevaban casi dos semanas de clases, quedaba poco para la prueba y debía estudiar, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca, sus amigos ya la habían intentado convencer de que se quedara con ellos, pero Hermione cada vez se sentía menos a gusto en su compañía, no porque no los quisiera, los adoraba, pero la relación tan apegada de Harry y Ginny la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar, y Ron desde el mismo momento que había llegado al castillo había estado usando su nueva condición de "héroe" para ligar con cuantas chicas pudiera, así que tampoco era una opción.

Aun así la venia bien, su meta era ser Premio Anual y aunque fueran esas dos semanas debía permanecer tranquila y sin distracciones para poder estudiar en paz.

― Tranquila ―suspiro Hermione― no sé cómo puedo esperar estar tranquila con toda esta locura en la biblioteca ―el antiguo santuario de la castaña, que casi siempre estaba vacío, se había convertido ahora en una batalla campal por ver quien conseguía el libro necesario para estudiar, este examen había vuelto locos a todos, era una oportunidad que muchos no iban a dejar pasar.

Había alumnos de todas las casas, sobre todo de Ravenclaw, aunque también había algún Slytherin, estos solían ir y venir juntos, como protegiéndose en grupo, y la verdad es que Hermione lo entendía, muchos estudiantes no simpatizaban con la casa de las serpientes, aunque los mortífagos hubieran sido sus padres, les echaban la culpa a ellos por las atrocidades cometidas, y siendo sincera, Hermione no sabía si culparles de su actitud, al fin y al cabo los de la casa verde y plata nunca habían sido demasiado amables con los demás.

Quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar un libro de transformaciones para repasar, ya tenía el ejemplar casi en la mano cuando vio que alguien pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro y cogía la única copia del libro que ella necesitaba.

― ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? ―pregunto dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al "chorizo" que le había quitado el libro en la cara.

― Lo siento Granger pero necesito este libro, tu coge alguno de cuentos infantiles, total este no podrías entenderlo, es demasiado complejo para una cabecita como la tuya ―rio Draco al ver a una Hermione malhumorada mirándole desde abajo con ojos de odio, no podía creer lo graciosa que se veía allí parada, tan pequeña con los brazos en jarras mirándole como si fuera a golpearle, lo cual no descartaba.

― ¡Devuélveme eso Malfoy, iba a cogerlo cuando me lo has robado, lo necesito! ―la castaña se estiro a coger el libro pero el Slytherin lo alzo por encima de sus cabezas a tiempo alejándolo de ella.

― ¿Y los demás no sabelotodo?, todos necesitamos estudiar, no eres la única con deseos de ser Premio Anual "tomatito sabiondo".

― ¡No me llames así!, y para que quieres tu ser Premio Anual, con el dinero que tienes puedes entrar al ministerio cuando quieras, no lo necesitas ―declaro Hermione― ¡además, ese título honorifico solo se le concede a gente que se lo merece!

― Oh, así que yo no lo merezco, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?, supongo que un ex-mortifago no merece tal honor, ¿verdad? ―Draco se había enfadado de verdad con esa declaración de la castaña.

― No quise decir eso ―intento reparar Hermione avergonzada por sus palabras― yo solo creo que hay que ganarse el puesto durante todos los años de Hogwarts, no en una prueba a última hora.

― Claro, seguro que es eso lo que querías decir ―dijo con voz desconfiada― entonces según tú quién se lo merece, ¿tu amigo Potty quizá?, no, claro que no, seguro que es la comadreja, siempre fue el más listo de la clase ―ironizó el rubio.

― Quizá lo merezcan más que tú- le respondió la castaña ofendida por que hubiera metido a sus amigos de por medio.

― ¡Para tu información yo sacaba las segundas mejores notas de toda la escuela hasta que empezó la maldita guerra, así que no me vengas con tus ínfulas de heroína a decir quien merece el que o no!

― ¡Con guerra o sin ella siempre fuiste un capullo que se divertía maltratando a la gente, sobre todo a mí, así que no vengas ahora de santo que no ha roto un plato en su vida y devuélveme el maldito libro! ―alzo la voz volviendo de nuevo a intentar quitar el tomo al rubio.

Draco mantenía el tomo en alto con una sonrisa mientras una pequeña Hermione trataba desesperadamente llegar pegando pequeños saltitos mientras agarraba al rubio de la camisa y tiraba de ella hacia abajo.

En algún momento de esta pugna por el libro, el rubio no pudo evitar quedarse observando a la pequeña castaña que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar al motivo de su disputa poniéndose de puntillas una y otra vez. El problema de Draco es que la chica movía su cuerpo de arriba y abajo en cada intento sin darse cuenta de que mayormente sus pechos se restregaban contra el pecho del aludido, y eso al rubio le estaba poniendo sin saber cómo, cachondo, y su "amigo" empezaba a no poder controlarse.

― Por Merlín, es Granger, ¿qué coño me pasa?, ¿tanto me hace falta sexo que me pone hasta la sabelotodo? ―pensaba Draco para sí observando a su enemiga que, en ese momento, no le parecía en absoluto desagradable.

Con cada intento de Hermione por alcanzar el libro, el miembro del Slytherin crecía más en sus pantalones por el roce, hasta que al final la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba parando en seco sus movimientos y mirando hacia abajo directamente al bulto y después hacia arriba sin poder creérselo. Aun pegada al chico con la mano aferrada a su camisa, se quedó viendo intrigada los ojos grises del rubio que la correspondían la mirada.

En principio no saben cuánto se quedaron así parados, pero lo que si saben es lo que paso después. La pelea de hace un momento por el libro había atraído la mirada de todos en la biblioteca, y ahora observaban estupefactos como dos personas que se odiaban estaban mirándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos pegados y totalmente colorados.

― Ejem… sino es mucha molestia, ¿podríais bajar un poco el ruido?, por favor ―dijo un chico de Ravenclaw desde la mesa más cercana con voz temblorosa.

Al volverse a mirar al propietario de la voz, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se percataron de que toda la biblioteca los analizaba atentamente, al fin advirtieron que estaban demasiado próximos y se alejaron avergonzados por haber montado tal espectáculo en público. Algunas chicas ya cuchicheaban dejando volar su imaginación diciendo lo buena pareja que hacían, y los chicos reían disimuladamente por una mención anónima que inventaba el nombre del libro en manos de Malfoy, "el mortífago y la heroína, segunda parte".

― Merlín, toma tu maldito libro Granger, como bien has dicho, no lo necesito, puedo comprar cien ―dijo Draco dejando caer el libro en la mesa más cercana y marchándose sin mirar a la castaña ni una vez.

Hermione sin decir palabra y aun con la mirada en el suelo, fue hasta la mesa y recogió el libro para acto seguido marcharse de la biblioteca donde se sentía demasiado observada.

Malfoy lo había hecho de nuevo, la había dejado avergonzada en público, juro al volver a Hogwarts que nunca más lo volvería a permitir, y sin embargo había pasado, de nuevo.

― Esto no se va a quedar así Huron desteñido, de alguna forma vas a pagar por cada cosa que me has hecho ―con esa idea en mente Hermione llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama cansada. Intentaba dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido pero algo no se le iba de la cabeza.

― ¿Estaba cachondo por mí?, no, no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa, seguro vio alguna otra chica antes de entrar a la biblioteca ―se decía una y otra vez para negar lo que sabía era real― además aunque así fuera y de verdad hubiera pasado por mí, yo ODIO a Malfoy ―se auto convenció la castaña en un segundo. Aunque a pesar de todo, debía admitir, que se había sentido genial el saber que era capaz de hacer que un hombre como Malfoy, que podía tener la chica que quisiera, se pusiera caliente gracias a ella.

Entre toda esta confusión y con el libro abierto en las manos, Hermione se quedó dormida soñando aun con un hurón de ojos grises mordisqueando una manzana.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo Draco maldecía en su habitación mientras esperaba a que bajase la erección que tenía en los pantalones.

― Maldita sea, baja ya estúpido musculo, se supone que yo te controlo, como mierda puede provocar esto en mí la asquerosa sangre sucia ―al instante se reprendió mentalmente, había jurado nunca volver a usar esa expresión, pero no podía evitar sentirse asqueado y decepcionado consigo mismo en ese momento.

― Joder, al final tendré que ducharme con agua fría para bajar esto ―dijo molesto encaminándose hacia el baño.

Al rato después con temblores por el frio del agua en medio de octubre, salió del lavabo en toalla para encontrarse con su amigo Blaise que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un comic.

― Ya era hora, hace rato que te espero aquí afuera ―dijo el moreno aburrido-¿qué haces tiritando?, ¿te has duchado con agua fría?

― Es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de recordar, ahora dime, ¿para qué me esperabas?

― Venia para preguntarte algo ―la actitud de Blaise se volvió seria de repente- veras, hace unos días que me gusta una chica, pero quiero preguntarte algo para saber que piensas.

― Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que el conquistador número de dos de Hogwarts, está claro que el uno soy yo, ¿se ha quedado prendado?, ¿Quién es la pobre chica que merece todas las atenciones del señor Blaise Zabini?, tengo que avisarla para que corra por su vida ―reía Draco avergonzando a su amigo.

― Es por eso que necesitaba hablar contigo, veras, es una Gryffindor y creo que es mestiza- declaró buscando una respuesta en las facciones del rubio.

― Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y dices que se llama? ―respondió con tranquilidad.

― Katie Bell, es cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa ―Blaise empezaba a impacientarse porque la única expresión que notaba en su amigo era sorpresa.

Al escuchar el nombre la mente de Draco volvió a sexto curso, hace dos años, era la chica a la que casi mata por error con el colgante embrujado, un sentimiento de culpa le invadió por dentro, sabía que iba a ser difícil verla junto a Blaise de ahora en adelante por ese sentimiento, pero no era nadie para interponerse, además, hace menos de media hora él estaba cachondo por el roce con una hija de muggles, sería bastante hipócrita si se enfadara por esta relación.

― Bueno, lo cierto es que ha sido toda una sorpresa, supongo que tendré que evaluarla para ver si es suficientemente buena para mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa que Blaise compartió.

― Solo te diré que fue Katie la que llamo putón a Pansy en la clase de pociones la semana pasada- respondió el moreno divertido.

Para cuando el rubio acabo de reírse con lágrimas en los ojos las dudas de Blaise habían desaparecido― al final todo salió bien, sinceramente no sabía que pensarías por su procedencia, incluso a mí me costó aceptarlo ―admitió tumbándose en la cama.

― Si te digo la verdad Blaise, después de todo lo que vi sobre los sangre pura durante mi tiempo como mortífago, mis creencias han cambiado mucho -se sinceró el rubio.

― Ya lo suponía, hace meses que no te escucho decir expresiones como traidor a la sangre o sangre sucia, pero como comprenderás tenía que asegurarme, no quería que pasara algo entre nosotros por ser Katie mestiza.

― Hablando de cosas más importantes para tu supervivencia, ¿le has dicho esto a Pansy?, si es cierto que fue Bell la que lanzó el insulto aquel día, posiblemente quiera matarla con sus propias manos, ya sabes lo rencorosa que puede llegar a ser.

El rostro oscuro de Blaise se puso totalmente blanco antes de contestar- he pensado en ello pero no veo la forma de abordarlo sin recibir un hechizo en la cara, sé que ahora no se molestará por su procedencia, pero seguro que me mata por elegir una Gryffindor, y más una que le plantó cara anteriormente.

― Ya sabes que estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿cómo narices acabaste con una Gryffindor?

― Digamos que después de la clase de pociones de aquel día, discutí varias veces más con ella por diferentes cosas, al final no sé cómo en medio de una pelea acabamos besándonos, fue extraño. Ahora me pregunto, ¿cómo puede llegar a gustarte sin saberlo una chica con la que discutes a diario? ―explicó el moreno dejando caer la pregunta que haría que Draco se devanara los sesos durante el resto del día― bueno me voy, tengo que encontrar a Pansy y preparar mi funeral, hasta luego amigo ―dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Draco se quedó solo en la habitación, pensativo y negando la posibilidad de que lo de la biblioteca de hace un rato fuera igual a lo que Blaise había dicho.

― ¡Ni de coña, que va a gustarme Granger, antes me tiro a McGonagall! ―sentenció el rubio dando por zanjado el debate en su cabeza y comenzando a vestirse, pero sin poder evitarlo, aun con la pregunta en su cabeza.


	4. Tratos con el enemigo

**Capítulo 4 – Tratos con el enemigo**

Faltaban tres días para el examen y a Hermione aun no le salía bien la poción de Muertos en Vida. Hoy Slughtorn les había permitido intentarla de nuevo en el aula como práctica, habían estado casi dos horas con ello y el final de la clase se acercaba.

― Dios como odio esto, ¿es que ningún libro tiene bien explicada la preparación de esta maldita poción?

― Tranquila Mione, hoy estamos haciéndola en clase, cualquier duda podrás preguntarle al profesor, seguro que te sale bien ―le decía Harry desde su puesto.

Como si les hubiera escuchado Slughtorn hablo a la clase con un pequeño frasco en la mano y una voz risueña.

― Como comprenderéis no puedo ayudaros con la poción, este filtro ya se preparó en su día en clase y debería de haber quedado aprendido, lo que sí puedo es evaluar vuestros calderos una vez terminéis, así podréis saber si vais por buen camino o no.

A Hermione la se le cayó el alma a los pies, hastiada, se dejó caer en la mesa de trabajo mirando a Harry, que le respondía con una expresión entre disculpa y resignación.

― Para mejorar vuestros esfuerzos, y coincidiendo con el filtro que preparé ayer mismo para reponer el armario de pociones, tengo aquí un frasquito de Felix Felicis, también llamado como ya sabréis, suerte liquida, será entregado a quien saque la mejor nota de la parte correspondiente a mi asignatura en la prueba ―dijo enseñando el pequeño frasco dorado entre sus dedos.

― Merlín encima eso, esto es un desastre monumental, nunca me va a salir bien ―rugía la castaña desquiciada.

― En serio Hermione tranquila, aunque no sea perfecta va a ser la mejor del examen igualmente ―le decía Ron un poco harto de sus constantes lloriqueos.

Un momento después se escuchó a Slughtorn aplaudir y felicitar a alguien en las mesas de atrás.

― ¡Perfecta señor Malfoy, perfecta!, por algo me decía su antiguo profesor de pociones el señor Snape que era usted su mejor alumno, muchos en esta clase deberían aprender de su maestría. ¿Cómo es que no estuvo en mi club de celebridades en el pasado curso?

― Digamos que sexto no fue un buen año para mi profesor, gracias así todo, espero que este año me acepte si lo forma de nuevo.

― Sin duda estará en lo alto de la lista de alumnos distinguidos, eso se lo aseguro, espero que en la prueba haga usted un trabajo tan maravilloso como el de hoy.

― No hay problema profesor, esta opción es muy fácil para mí ―declaró Draco pomposo mirando de reojo a una Hermione que estaba al borde del colapso.

En la parte de delante de la clase la castaña estaba casi catatónica― ¿Decías Ron? ―susurró con voz de psicópata a su amigo que prefirió poner toda su atención en la poción que tenía delante.

En medio de tal frustración la castaña apretó tanto la cuchara de madera en su mano contra el fondo del caldero que se astillo hiriendo su palma y haciéndola sangrar un poco.

―¡Señorita Granger, está usted sangrando!, debería tener más cuidado, vaya a la enfermería de inmediato antes de que se infecte, señor Malfoy usted que ya ha acabado, acompáñela.

― ¡No es necesario profesor! ―Se apresuró a decir Hermione― no necesito ir a la enfermería, estoy bien.

― Nada de eso, la pérdida de sangre por poca que sea puede ser muy mala, y podría habérsele quedado una astilla dentro de la herida, vaya a mirárselo ―dijo el docente empujando a la chica hacia la puerta― estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy será todo un caballero y querrá acompañarla.

― Oh, sin lugar a dudas profesor, siempre hay que mirar por los compañeros ―dijo Draco con su voz más embustera mientras caminaba hacia la salida para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente a la herida.

― Claro, estoy segura que Malfoy se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros… ―respondió Hermione con sorna.

Cuando ya estaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras camino a la enfermería, la castaña se movía varios pasos por delante del rubio esperando perderle en alguna esquina, no quería que encima de dejarla en ridículo en clase ahora la llamara estúpida por herirse con una cuchara de madera.

― Granger, ¿te han puesto un cohete en el trasero?, no es que te estés muriendo así que aminora el paso un poco, que no tengo ganas de correr.

― Pues haberte quedado en clase, seguro que Slughtorn te hubiera pedido que ayudaras a los demás con la poción.

― Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba estos celos de ti santurrona, ¿acaso que yo sea mejor que tú en algo te fastidia tanto? ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Hermione paro en seco para ver a la cara al causante de sus dolores de cabeza diarios.

― Aún recuerdo esa frase tan llena de orgullo, ¿cómo era? ¡Oh si ya recuerdo!, _"nunca me has ganado en ninguna evaluación en todos los años que hemos estado en Hogwarts"_ ―recito Draco con voz de pito haciendo una imitación lo más cómica posible de Hermione.

― ¡Por hacer una poción bien de pura suerte no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo¡ ―Hermione no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que salía de su propia boca, sabía que el Filtro de Muertos en Vida no se hace solo con suerte ni por asomo, era demasiado difícil, pero se negaba a darle la razón al hurón albino.

― ¿Suerte dices?, ¿estas fumada?, ¡esa poción no la saben preparar ni la mayoría de los doctores especializados de San Mungo!, ¿en serio me vas a decir que ha sido suerte? ―replico Draco riéndose de las ocurrencias de la castaña.

― ¡Si, has tenido suerte! ―dijo Hermione retomando su camino.

― Bueno, si ha sido suerte entonces supongo que no podré ayudarte a perfeccionar tu poción, es una pena hoy me sentía caritativo ―alegó el rubio de espaldas a la joven con una media sonrisa.

Hermione paro en seco sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, en cuanto consiguió reaccionar desando lo recorrido volviendo a donde estaba hace un minuto.

― Espera un momento, ¿dices que tú, Draco Malfoy, ayudaría a una Gryffindor como yo, en especial a mí, con la poción del examen para Premios Anuales?

― Depende, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a darme a cambio? ―respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta y encarando a la chica.

― Ya sabía yo que no era por la bondad de tu corazón, ¿qué quieres? ―devolvió la castaña desconfiada.

― No lo sé Granger, podría pedirte cualquier cosa, solo tengo que pensarlo bien, con lo desesperada que estas me darías lo que quisiera ¿cierto? ―dijo este con una mirada lujuriosa viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Hermione.

Al principio la castaña no entendió la indirecta, pero pronto su mente empezó a trabajar recordando la escena de la biblioteca, haciendo que reculase unos pasos aunque con coloretes en sus mejillas.

― ¡Eres un cerdo Malfoy, ni sueñes que dejaría que me toques! ―aseguro la castaña avergonzada tapándose como podía sus pechos aun sabiendo que el chico no podía ver a través de su ropa.

― Tranquila tomatito sabiondo ―respondió el rubio refiriéndose a sus coloretes― como ya te dije una vez, no te tocaría ni con un palo, hay otra cosa que puedes hacer por mí a cambio.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así maldita sea! ―exclamo Hermione más tranquila al saberse a salvo de los deseos lascivos de Malfoy, pero alterada por el maldito mote que le había impuesto este año el rubio― ¿Que se supone que quieres a cambio?

― Veras _"fresita"_ ―rio el Slytherin viendo la cara de la aludida― estoy teniendo problemas con el hechizo de la parte de DCAO, si me ayudas con eso, yo te ayudo con la poción, es un simple intercambio.

― Espera, ¿no puedes hacer un patronus? ―respondió la castaña con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

― ¡Si puedo hacer un patronus estúpida!, lo que no consigo es darle forma adecuadamente.

― Vamos, que no sabes hacer un patronus ―esta conversación cada vez la divertía más.

― ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te odio Granger? ―el rubio empezaba a cansarse del cachondeo.

― Demasiadas veces Malfoy, y sí, estoy de acuerdo con enseñarte, pero primero la poción o no hay trato ―respondió Hermione alzando una mano hacia Draco para sellar el acuerdo.

― Bien, pero no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos, así que lo haremos en la sala de los menesteres, mañana después de clase espérame en la puerta ―habló viendo la mano de la castaña pero sin estrecharla― por cierto no pienso estrechar tu mano ensangrentada.

Con el dialogo entre enemigos a Hermione se le había olvidado que su mano estaba sangrando y que le dolía la astilla clavada dentro.

― ¡Mierda!, lo siento Malfoy, tengo que ir a verme esto, no hace falta que me acompañes, hasta mañana entonces ―dijo la castaña acelerada para después salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Draco se quedó solo en medio del corredor, con un charquito de sangre delante de él formado por el goteo incesante de la mano herida, y aunque se odiaba por ello, no pudo evitar centrar su vista en el trasero de la Gryffindor que se perdía en la oscuridad de las mazmorras alejándose.

― Siempre he pensado que estaba loca, hoy lo he confirmado… ―dijo en voz alta retomando también su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, ya acabadas las clases, un grupo de chicas verde y plata tomaban el sol en la costa del lago negro aprovechando el calor que aun a finales de Septiembre no había desaparecido.

― Pansy, ¿es cierto que Draco está libre? ―pregunto tumbada boca abajo una rubia espectacular.

― Por mí te lo puedes quedar si quieres Daphne ―respondió la aludida― el contrato de matrimonio que teníamos mi familia y la de Malfoy ya no existe, mi padre lo rompió a principios de verano, al parecer decía que eran traidores a la sangre, una estupidez a mi parecer, pero nos deja en libertad, así que no voy a quejarme.

― Está claro que no quiero casarme con él, pero un buen revolcón no lo descartaría, se ha puesto bastante macizo ―rio la rubia

― Debe haber hecho ejercicio en verano, el año pasado estaba en los huesos ―murmuro la morena.

― Y al parecer no ha sido el único, mirar allí ―dijo la hermana de Daphne señalando hacia el cielo cerca de ellas.

Unos chicos jugaban al Quidditch en los terrenos cerca del lago, volaban rápido pero cuando se paraban un momento se les podía ver bien, la mayoría iba sin camiseta por el calor y algunos estaban MUY bien formados.

― Son Gryffindor en su mayoría, lo de la sangre lo paso, pero antes muerta que tirarme a un leoncito, se piensan superiores moralmente, lo odio.

― Tú te lo pierdes Pansy, lo cierto es que algunos no están nada mal, sobre todo Weasley y Potter, la guerra y el Quiddicht les ha sentado genial.

― Potter esta cogido Astoria, y de Weasley no me hables, creo que no hay ser humano al que tenga más asco, es un imbécil que se cree un héroe ―respondió Pansy levantándose de la toalla y poniéndose una camiseta blanca encima del biquini verde oscuro.

― Pero mira que abdominales y que espalda tiene ―devolvió Astoria riendo por la cara de desagrado que puso la morena.

― ¿Ya te vas Pansy?, si acabamos de llegar.

― No Daphne, solo voy a por mí varita, me acabo de dar cuenta que me la deje en el cuarto y no me gusta estar sin ella, vuelvo enseguida ―dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente pensando en las tonterías de sus amigas sobre los Gryffindor, pero sobre todo, pensaba en lo que le había contado Blaise sobre su nueva novia.

― ¿Es posible que me esté obcecando y la rivalidad de Gryffindor contra Slytherin ya no importe tanto? ―susurraba para sí misma la morena hablando sola.

En ese momento de reflexión, una bludger impactó en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que cayera al suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por la frente.

― ¡Mierda, rápido Ron hay que llevarla a la enfermería! ―escuchó Pansy justo antes de quedarse inconsciente.


	5. Nunca enfades a una pitón

**_Hola de nuevo, siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, empecé a trabajar y no tenía tiempo para escribir, ahora cuanto con ello y puedo volver a empezar._**

 ** _Os aviso que leo muchos fanfiction pero este es el primero que escribo, si hay fallos, espero que me perdonéis, intento mejorar, confió en que os guste._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** \- **Nunca enfades a una pitón.**

Una chica morena dormía plácidamente en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza tapando una fea herida para parar el sangrado, la propia Madam Pomfrey se lo había puesto a la espera de que despertara, lo cual parecía estar haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Merlín, como me duele la maldita cabeza! -fue lo primero que dijo Pansy al recobrar la consciencia y reconocer el sitio donde estaba- ¿Qué narices ha pasado, porque estoy en la enfermería? pregunto la morena a la enfermera- ¡si estaba tomando el sol tan tranquila, como he llegado aquí!

La sanadora sabia del mal genio de esta chica, ya había tenido que soportarla otras veces y no tenía intención de escuchar sus gritos, así que como suele decirse, le paso la bola a otro pobre desdichado.

\- Yo no sé lo que ha ocurrido exactamente señorita Parkinson, pero aquí está el culpable de su desgraciado accidente, y él, seguro que se lo puede explicar todo, si me disculpan, les dejo solos, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la señora huyendo del lugar a toda prisa como si de una ninja se tratase.

-¿El culpable?- Pansy hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su adolorida cabeza para ver alrededor y encontrar al ser asqueroso que la había dejado una brecha en la cabeza- ¡tú!, no me lo creo, ¡yo te mato!

Un Ronald Weasley muy acojonado miraba desde un asiento cerca de la cama como la morena intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito con ojos furiosos.

-Espera, espera, espera, cálmate un segundo, fue un accidente como bien a dicho Madam Pomfrey, no fue intencionado, y lo siento mucho- se intentó exculpar el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, así que no fue intencionado, tranquilo, lo tuyo parecerá un accidente! respondió la morena muy cabreada pero aun algo mareada por el dolor de cabeza.

-No hay que ponerse agresivos, nosotros simplemente jugábamos y sin querer te lance una bludger cuando caminabas cerca, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, son cosas que pasan- se defendió Ron ahora levantado de su asiento y gesticulando el bateo para explicarlo mejor.

-¡Si, a cualquier cabeza de chorlito con cara de comadreja!- le grito Pansy mientras al fin conseguía sentarse en la cama sin marearse- ¡yo caminaba hacia el castillo desde el lago, en línea recta, eso está bastante lejos de donde estabais jugando, no me jodas Weasley!

-Es posible que se me fuera la mano un poco con la fuerza y que no calculase hacia donde iba a ir la bola- dijo Ron nervioso al ver que la morena empezaba a moverse de su cama, no es que él la tuviera miedo, pero esa chica tenía una clase especial de locura que le acojonaba a veces, y podía darle por hacer alguna cosa inesperada- pero antes de que te cabrees aún más, debes saber que te he traído hasta aquí yo mismo, ¿eso contara algo no?

Pansy estaba ya bastante recuperada del mareo, pudo ver que aun vestía su biquini verde oscuro y su camiseta blanca, pero al escuchar las alegaciones de inocencia del joven se le vino algo bochornoso a la mente - ¿me has traído hasta aquí, tu solo?, ¿en brazos?- dijo mirando hacia el suelo con voz cada vez más grave.

-Bueno estabas inconsciente, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, yo tampoco es que este muy vestido que digamos- se defendió señalando su pecho desnudo el pelirrojo viendo por donde iban los tiros de la Slytherin.

-Ah claro, lo entiendo, tu defensa para traerme hasta aquí inconsciente y prácticamente desnuda, ¡es que tú también estabas casi desnudo!- vocifero levantándose de golpe y acercándose a pasos agigantados al Gryffindor- ¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE MATO WEASLEY!

El joven que veía como se le venía lo que parecía una furia griega encima solo pudo poner los brazos delante de su cara y pecho en modo de defensa para parar los golpes que sabía iban a llegar, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan agresivas.

La morena se le tiro encima al chico propinándole golpes con todas sus fuerzas en donde podía además de alguna que otra patada en la espinilla, hasta que este se cansó de recibir semejante tunda y se adelantó a sus ataques cogiendo con sus manos las muñecas de la joven e inmovilizándola en el proceso.

-¡Quieres parar, yo no te hice nada mientras dormías, antes tocaría a una araña gigante de Haggrid que a una psicópata como tú!- le grito a la cara el pelirrojo a una muy enfadada Pansy.

-¡y yo me lo creo pervertido!- salto la morena a la vez que intentaba darle una patada en sus partes al chico que seguro la había _"violado"_.

Pero no todo salió como Pansy pretendía, al ir a propinar la patada al pelirrojo, este se percató y giró el cuerpo haciendo que la morena fallara y le diera al aire, perdiendo así el equilibrio y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás arrastrando a Ron que la tenía sujeta aun de los brazos.

-Ya he vuelto señorita Parkinson, traigo la poción que necesita para reponerse y otra para su compañero al que seguramente ya habrá roto algo- anuncio la señora Pomfrey entrando a la habitación y buscando con la mirada alrededor a los mencionados- ¡pero que están haciendo!

La sanadora estaba estupefacta al ver como el pelirrojo se hallaba encima de la Slytherin en el suelo con una mano en uno de sus senos y otra en el piso intentando apoyarse para no dejar caer todo su cuerpo encima de la morena la cual tenía las palmas de sus manos tocando el trabajado pecho del chico y una de sus piernas doblada y rozando el miembro del joven.

La señora Pomfrey, que en sus años de juventud recordaba que también había hecho cosas así de indecorosas solamente pudo sonreír viendo una dulce pareja afectiva hasta en la enfermedad, así que dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación mientras decía con voz cómplice- Bueno creo que lo mejor será volver más tarde, les dejo haciendo sus cosas.

Pansy, aun atónita por las palabras de la enfermera miro a los ojos azules del pelirrojo viendo el mismo atisbo de confusión que tenía ella. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de donde tenía puesta la mano el Gryffindor.

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO DEGENERADO!- clamo la Slytherin empujando con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo sin mucho éxito y rozando en el proceso el órgano reproductivo de este con el muslo desnudo de su pierna aun doblada. No fue hasta que este se dio cuenta del porqué del grito que se apartó el mismo levantándose y mirando su mano como si fuera a prenderse en llamas por tocar el seno de la chica.

-¡No fue a propósito, tú me tiraste, yo no quería tocar tus pechos!- se defendía Ron como podía ocultando su mano detrás del cuerpo a la vez que retrocedía hasta la entrada poco a poco pensando que si la joven no la veía, aquí no había pasado nada- ¡además de que tú también me estabas tocando con la pierna!

Pansy estaba aún en el suelo con la cara totalmente roja y tapándose con las manos toda la piel al descubierto que podía, esta miraba al pelirrojo con cara de psicópata a punto de matar a alguien, y si bien era cierto que su muslo había rozado el miembro del pelirrojo hasta hacer que creciera un poco, eso no justificaba el manoseo al que según ella había sido sometida.

-Corre Weasley, sal de aquí, porque puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero como que me llamo Pansy Parkinson que esta me la pagas- manifestó la morena diciendo cada palabra muy lentamente para que le quedara bien claro al simio que tenía delante.

Ron, que se había acercado a la puerta mientras ella hablaba se quedó estático en el marco, mirando confundido a la chica que tenía delante y pensando que decirle ante semejante declaración.

-Me voy, pero que sepas, que si te he tocado un pecho no ha sido queriendo, y que- hubo unos segundo de silencio mientras decidía si lo decía o no- y que ni a mí, ni a ningún hombre en su sano juicio, le gustaría ese cuerpo de trol que gastas, mal bicho- y habiéndose quedado a gusto consigo mismo por ese último comentario salió corriendo mientras desde el pasillo escuchaba un grito desmesurado proveniente de la enfermería.

-¡AAAARG, VOY A MATARTE MALDITA COMADREJA PELIRROJA!

* * *

Sábado, dos días para la prueba, todos en el castillo se divertían en su día libre, pero Draco y Hermione no podían, no si querían ser Premios Anuales, ellos debían esforzarse al máximo, cada uno por sus propias metas, pero igual resultado, por ello habían ido a la Sala de los Menesteres a instruirse el uno al otro en las materias que fallaban como habían acordado el día anterior.

-¡Te he dicho 100 veces que no lo cortes, que lo aplastes con la hoja y viertas el jugo en la poción!- clamaba el rubio a la Gryffindor bastante hastiado de verla repetir el mismo error tantas veces.

-Pero el libro dice que es cortándolo en tiras, ¿a quién le voy a hacer caso?, ¿a ti, o al erudito en pociones que lo escribió y tiene el reconocimiento de la comunidad mágica por ello?- espetaba la castaña -¿eres tan orgulloso que piensas saber más que un experto?

\- Pues claro que se más que un viejo con problemas mentales que no sabe ni encender el fuego del caldero-confirmo el rubio con autosuficiencia- me enseño pociones el mismísimo Severus Snape, no encontraras a nadie más diestro en este arte, ni si quiera el chiflado de Slughorn, aunque nadie recuerde su nombre por ello.

Cuando hablo sobre su antiguo profesor de pociones, Hermione noto como el semblante de Draco cambio a uno más triste y oscuro, seguramente aun lo echaba de menos, al fin y al cabo ese hombre había salvado la vida del rubio en varias ocasiones y había evitado que se convirtiera en un asesino tomando su puesto, le debía mucho.

-Bien vale, te hare caso, pero si sale mal será culpa tuya- sentencio la castaña empezando a añadir el jugo al caldero de la forma que le había indicado su ahora profesor _"Hurón Malfoy"._

-Bueno pues quizá si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio en vez de discutir conmigo durante las 3 últimas horas cada paso del libro, no habrías jodido cuatro pociones ya-dijo el rubio señalando los calderos fallidos que había apartados en el aula que había creado la sala para ellos.

\- No es mi culpa que te expliques tan mal, yo estoy acostumbrada a seguir los dictámenes que marcan los libros, no a seguir los mandatos de un hurón albino que se inventa pasos a seguir.

\- Mira Granger, llevamos ya 2 tardes con esto, está a punto de darme una embolia, y aún no hemos empezado con tu parte del trato, que por si lo recuerdas es enseñarme a invocar un patronus corpóreo, así que deja de intentar usar eso que guardas bajo el nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo y empieza a hacerme caso de una maldita vez si de verdad quieres aprobar pociones- termino por decir Draco ya con una vena muy marcada en su frente por el estrés que le producía la castaña.

-Hablando de eso, mencionaste ayer que sabias hacer un patronus normal ¿verdad?- pregunto la castaña mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero.

\- Si, así es, lo que no consigo es darle forma, ya te lo dije ¿tú sabes hacerlo no?- dijo con un deje de desconfianza, empezaba a pensar que le habían engañado.

-Claro, es fácil, solo tienes que buscar un recuerdo muy valioso para ti que haya hecho feliz- el contenido del caldero empezaba a cambiar al color preciso contra mas revolvía-contra mayor felicidad te diera el momento y más nítido sea el recuerdo, más fácil invocar el ente corpóreo.

-Claro, eso lo sabía fresita, tengo recuerdos muy nítidos y felices, pero no consigo que se materialice el maldito, lo que sea - habló Draco un poco mosqueado por tener que admitir que no le salía algo que a la castaña sí.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- le reprendió Hermione ya cansada de los nuevos motes, casi empezaba a añorar el sangre sucia de siempre, al menos ya se había acostumbrado y no le afectaba tanto, pero estos nuevos apodos parecían casi hasta cariñosos, y eso solo la provocaba un escalofrió que recorría su espalda cada vez que los escuchaba.

\- Oh, venga ya, si te encantan, además, no te llamaría así si no te pusieras como un tomate por cualquier tontería que digo.

\- ¡Mira, creo que este es el color correcto, la poción debería estar terminada! – cambio rápidamente la castaña de tema, no le gustaba sentirse así de desprotegida contra el rubio, y parece que la estratagema dio resultado.

-A ver, déjame revisar – el rubio observo durante un buen rato la marmita, revolviéndola, echándole hojas y otros objetos, incluso estuvo a punto de ingerir un poco en broma, todo para probar la eficacia de la poción.

Mientras, la castaña se estaba desesperando, si fracasaba seria la quinta vez ese día y la décimo tercera en dos días, no podía volver a fallar, ya no había tiempo.

-¿Y bien, el color está perfecto, y el olor también, es un diez no?- pregunto ya demasiado nerviosa para seguir esperando.

\- Bueno, podría valer, como tutor en un examen le daría un cinco siendo generosos – Draco sabía que estaba perfecta, pero ni de coña pensaba admitírselo a la comelibros.

\- ¿un cinco?, ¡eso no puede ser!, hice todo como me dijiste, si está mal es culpa tuya, así que la repetiremos hasta que este perfecta y me salga con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ah no, ahora te toca cumplir Granger, quedamos en que en cuanto te saliera bien la poción me ayudarías a mí- respondió Draco clamando justicia para obligar a la castaña a respetar su parte del trato.

\- ¡Mañana te ayudo!, lo prometo, lo juro por Merlin, pero hoy no por favor, déjame practicar la poción, el conjuro es fácil si sabes lo que haces, estoy segura de que casi lo tienes, debe ser una tontería lo que te detiene.

-Granger no estarás intentando timar a un timador ¿no?, esto no es lo que acordamos.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que por fin me sale necesito perfeccionarla y aprender los trucos que me diste, el hechizo puedo enseñártelo en una hora, sé que no eres un negado con la magia, si fuera otro quizá me lo pensaría, pero siendo tú estoy segura que mañana podrás conseguirlo- intento razonar Hermione, creía ya saber qué es lo que fallaba en los patronus de Malfoy, si tenía razón, sería fácil corregirlo.

Lo cierto es que Draco estaba cansado, llevaban dos tardes enteras con el maldito filtro de los muertos en vida y las constantes discusiones con la castaña le habían quitado años de vida, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a la Gryffindor salirse con la suya pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, por mucho que se odiasen y por muy loca estuviera, la leoncita era de las que cumplían su palabra.

-Bien, pero yo me voy ya, te he enseñado todo lo que se sobre la elaboración de la poción, así que quedamos mañana a la misma hora aquí, ¿entiendo?- manifestó Draco muy autoritario.

-Sí, sí, no hay problema, claro… lo que tú digas… - respondió Hermione sin parecer enterarse de mucho pues ya estaba metida con un nuevo caldero siguiendo las notas que había acumulado del rubio.

\- Mas te vale tomatito, que no tenga que ir a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor, porque lo haré, y no será algo bonito, para ninguno de los dos –declaro Draco saliendo ya por la puerta.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MALDITO HURON! – fue lo último que escucho el rubio justo antes de cerrarse la puerta y seguir caminando sonriente hacia su sala común, adoraba hacerla rabiar.


End file.
